


Nightmare (I can't wake up)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hearing Voices, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmare, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh kills himself and Tyler's really upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare (I can't wake up)

_alone alone alone alone alone alone alone_ Tyler's heart thudded. _This wasn't real this wasn't real this wasn't real._ This was a nightmare, Tyler wasn't standing at Josh's funeral, Josh was alive, this was a nightmare.

     _wake up wake up wake up!_ he screamed inside his head. 

 _this is real this is real this is real_ Blurryface whispered.

 _no no no no no no no no_ Tyler sobbed.

 _yes yes yes yes yes yes!_ Blurryface yelled. But Tyler knew it couldn't be, because Josh wouldn't leave him alone with the voices, Josh wouldn't have given up. 

 _heavy dirty heavy dirty_ his soul said, adding to the din of voices.

 _shut up shut up shut up!_ Tyler told the voices. He hadn't moved, no one noticed the screaming inside his head. Someone took his shoulder and led him into a car. Tyler got in the back and curled up, telling himself to wake up.

 

 

     Tyler hadn't woken up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
